A World Beyond Doom
by Darkshadow008
Summary: The RRTS Team has two additional marines and the story takes some different twists and turns. Coauthored by EnyoGraeae. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure Reaper?" Naktura asked for about the millionth time.

Reaper gave a big sigh. "Yeah I'm sure."

"Shit I'll go." Duke replied, getting out his game.

Naktura smiled, and shook her head. "Nah it's okay Duke. Dani what time are the transporter's coming to pick us up?"

"Should be here any minute." Dani replied, folding her clothes, and putting them in her duffle bag.

"The goddamn transporters are already five minutes late." Portman was looking at his watch, walking back and forth.

"Five minutes, oh well." Mac commented getting ready to throw an orange at Naktura.

"Don't you think about it Mac."

Of course he was going to barely throw it, not nearly as hard as she thought he would.

"Jesus Christ!" Portman yelled in frustration. Goat looked up and shot a glare at him.

Naktura walked over to Goat. "Whatcha doing?"

"My prayers. I just finished them."

Dani and 'Tura looked at each as they heard footsteps approaching.

It was Sarge. Dani and 'Tura exchanged another look. They both knew this could mean nothing good.

"Listen up," Sarge commanded, waiting until everyone was looking at him. "Leave is cancelled."

"I don't believe this." Duke mumbled as he stood up.

Goat stood up too and turned off his radio. He didn't look upset at all. But the other guys were another matter.

"Shit!" Duke exclaimed.

"You got a problem with that Duke?" Sarge challenged him.

"Who me?" Duke pretended to sound surprised. "Hell no. I love my job."

Sarge stared at him for a moment.

"What's up Sarge?" Destroyer spoke up, curious about this last minute change of plans.

"We got us a game." He replied, sounding very pleased. "So go suit up everyone."

Dani looked over at 'Tura. "Guess OUR game time is going to have to wait."

'Tura grinned back at her, "I hope it's something good this time and not just some simple bug hunt."

Dani laughed as she followed 'Tura up the stairs. A "bug hunt" was their slang for missions involving alleged alien life forms. Almost every time they were called in for one of those it turned out to be a rat or someone's pet. They both knew the only alien life forms ever discovered were the size of bacteria.

'Tura glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Sarge stop Reaper from following them. Sarge was shaking his head. 'Tura wanted to know what was going on, but had no excuse to stick around. They needed to suit up quickly so that Portman would not get another excuse to complain about how "the girls" always took longer than the guys to get their gear on. It had only happened once, but he whined about it like it happened all the time. One of these days she was going to pop him in the mouth when no-one was looking.

As they walked up the stairs, Portman was making fun of Kid. "Kid, don't forget your rattle!"

"Ahh, shut up, Portman" Mac yelled, shoving Ports up the stairs. Mac, and him would joke around, and pick on each other. They could never get pissed off at each other.

When they went to get ready, the girls had a different dressing area. Getting their outfits on, 'Tura commented on something that was bugging her. "I wonder why Sarge stopped Reaper from coming."

"I don't know. I hope he comes."

Naktura giggled. "Yeah you would. Hey do you think Duke has a thing for me? He seems to be hitting on me. But I'm not totally sure."

"Naktura, all the guys are hitting on us. We're the only girls."

"You ladies done yet?" Duke asked, yelling from one end of the room to the other. They had strict rules that the guys couldn't go on the girl's side of the room until they were done.

"Uhh...Yeah hold on a second." Dani yelled. "Okay done!"

"Took y'all long enough!" Portman sneered.

Tura really wanted to pop him in his mouth, everyone knew that too. She raised her fist, but Goat grabbed it. "Calm down 'Tura!"

They left the locker room and saw that Sarge was already dressed and ready to go. The walked outside, and boarded the helicopter.

Dani immediately noticed that Reaper was not with them. She frowned, concerned about this. While it was true she had a crush on him, his absence worried her for other reasons. When it came to people you could count on when the going got tough Dani counted on very few, but Reaper was at the top of her list. He was the best man to have around in a tight spot as far as she was concerned. While Sarge was a top-notch soldier too, he was a "by the book" kind of man, whereas Reaper would do whatever it took to get a job done and keep the people around him safe. Dani had a bad feeling about this mission and his absence only made her feel worse.

Dani glanced over at 'Tura as she got her weapon down - a shotgun. Nobody could handle a shotgun as effectively as she could. It was not typically used as a primary weapon, but 'Tura could do almost as much damage with it as Destroyer could with his chain gun. 'Tura didn't look worried at all. She was tough as any guy on the team and far smarter too. 'Tura glaced over at her and grinned.

"Lock and load baby," 'Tura laughed as she sat down next to Duke, who laughed with her.

Dani reached up and unfastened her weapon of choice - the heavy-duty machine gun. While she carried a shotgun for back up, she always felt good picking up the solid feel of the machine gun. Then she looked around. The only open seats were across from Sarge and next to Portman. There was no way she was sitting that close to Sarge. It wasn't that she didn't like him, but those eyes of his held an intensity that she didn't want to look at all the way to the Ark. Still, the other option out right sucked. She looked at Portman who grinned back at her and wiggled his eyebrows lecherously. He was about  
to make some rude comment when Destroyer, seeing her situation, slammed his body against Portman's, sending him into the first seat.

"Hey!" Portman exclaimed, outraged that Destroyer had spoiled his fun.

"Gotta seat right hear for you chickie." Destroyer smiled at her, indicating the seat he had just been in.

Dani laughed and moved to sit down next to him. "Des, you're a life saver."

Naktura was sitting by Duke, and Goat she was in the middle. Which made her happy, Duke, and Goat were her two favorite guys. But that still meant she was close to good old Portman.

"You think you can handle that, baby?" Duke asked, looking at her weapon.

"Are you actually trying to imply that I'm weaker then you? Because I'll assure you that I'm not."

Dani giggled, it was funny when 'Tura tried to show off, because she did a poor job of it.

After 30 seconds of silence Naktura decided to break it.

"So Ports..."

"Yea?"

"Uhh... I got nothing." She turned to kid, and waved at him. "Howdy Kid. You nervous?"

"Hell yeah. We don't know what this mission is about. Or what the enemy is. Heck, we could DIE."

That brought 'Tura hyperness level way down. "I didn't think of that."

Sarge reached out to shut the door, but then let someone pass by him. It was Reaper.

"You coming with?"

"Hell yeah. You guys will screw up some way, that's why I'm here." That brought a smile to everyone's face, even Kid's. Reaper went to get his gun then sat across from Sarge.

Naktura was shaking, but no one could tell if that was good or bad.

"'Tura why are you shaking?" Destroyer asked, noticing she couldn't sit still.

"I had Pepsi before we left, and brought some with me. I'm excited, and nervous."

"Wimp!" Portman mumbled.

"Excuse you!" Naktura yelled.

This was how a lot of missions began, Portman and Naktura would bicker almost the whole way.

"This is why we shouldn't have females come with. They get to scared."

"Then you shouldn't be on the chopper, Ports. Cause you look just like an ugly girl."

"Yea, well, you would know what an ugly girl looks like wouldn't you 'Tura?" Portman shot back. "I'll bet you act like a man cause you can't get one in your bed."

Suddenly Reaper spoke up "Don't give me an excuse Portman," He was checking his weapon, but glanced up to give Portman a threatening look. "No-one here will miss you."

Portman knew Reaper well enough to know not to mess with him. He ground his teeth together. Hating how the guys always stood up for the women, but never included him in "guy" things. Pouting, he got his headphones out.

Sarge had had enough of the bickering. He stood up and walked to the back of the chopper. "Listen up. UAC received an emergency message from a Dr. Carmack on Olduvia."

Goat was clearly not pleased to find out where they were going, "Olduvia..."

Everyone but Portman watched as Sarge played the message. Dani's blood ran cold as she watched something in the background attempting to tear through the door behind the scientist. What were they getting themselves into? Unconsciously she checked to make sure she had every available pocket full of extra ammo. She was pretty sure she was going to need it.

After the message was done playing, Sarge sat back down and stayed quiet for a few minutes. If Portman, and Naktura weren't bickering, it was usually quiet. Which could be a good or a bad thing. 'Tura took out a long knife and examined it. She got looks from a lot of the guys, and Dani. Maybe she could throw it at Portman. No one here would miss him, after all. But she wasn't that cruel.

'Tura took out her MP3 player, and played a Linkin Park song. Needing to calm down, she leaned back, and placed her head on the shelf behind her. She closed her eyes for a minute, then opened them, and saw Mac looking at her. Usually Mac would not even interact with 'Tura.

"How long has it been?" Sarge asked quietly.

Reaper looked down at the ground, trying not to show too much emotion. "Ten years."

"You sure she's even still up there?"

"Yeah." He sighed. While he hadn't talked to her for a long time he always knew where she was.

Down at the other end of the chopper Naktura examined her nails. She was thinking of painting them, it was so quiet, and no one would talk. She tried a few times to get people to talk, but usually people mumbled something, or ignored her. She turned to Mac. "What do you think Mac, what color for my nails?"

"Uhh.."

"Black or red?"

"Black." Mac smiled, then turned away.

"Red it is then." She took out a small bottle of nail polish, and tried to get it on her nails.

"Naktura. Why did you ask Mac?" Kid asked, feeling the awkwardness of the silence.

She shrugged. "That's a good question. One day I will have an answer for you. But not today." She smiled and then finished the rest of her nails. 'Tura examined her painted nails, the color looked to be a blood red color.

"Look alive people!" Sarge called out, just after he was notified by the pilots that they were about to land. "Game time."

Everyone checked their weapons one last time. The landing was a bit rough, but they barely noticed. Each of them was already thinking about the mission ahead of them. Reaper was the first off the chopper, followed by Portman, Mac, Duke, 'Tura, Goat, Destroyer, Dani, Kid and finally Sarge. After everyone was off they all began moving forward. Sarge went to the head of the "V" formation. As they approached the edge of the lighted landing zone Sarge held up his arm and told everyone to stop. They all watched as a structure came out of the ground. Seconds later it opened up to allow an elevator to appear. As the elevator doors opened up Sarge moved forward. Everyone started to follow. Everyone but Kid. Dani started to walk forward too, but he blocked her way. She looked at him and saw the fear, but she wasn't mad, only annoyed. She remembered how intimidated she was on her first mission. Still, she knew Sarge wasn't going to be happy if they fell behind. She nudged the Kid with the butt of her gun and it broke the spell. He hurried forward and she followed. Reaper and Portman were providing cover as they got on the elevator. As she passed Reaper she made eye contact with him and rolled her eyes indicating the Kid. But Reaper's thoughts were clearly elsewhere. He barely saw her.

As expected the Sarge berated the Kid for lagging behind. He looked uncomfortable, but nodded his understanding.

Dani couldn't help but wonder what was on Reaper's mind. She looked over at 'Tura, but 'Tura also looked like her thoughts were somewhere else. Dani looked straight ahead as the elevator began to go down. She had never gone through the Ark before, but she had heard stories. She hoped she didn't embarrass herself and get sick on the other end.

As they stood in the elevator, there was lovely music. "What the fuck is this shit?" Portman asked.

"SHHHH! It's calming music." Naktura shushed him. As they got out of the elevator, most of them wished they were back in there listening to the music. As they walked through a big, open room, people were mumbling to each other.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Where are we?"

"This is our mission?"


	2. The Team Arrives

There was a small circular object floating in the middle of the room. As soon as Sarge gave the signal, Reaper stepped towards it and was sucked in. Before Dani knew it; she and the others were sucked into it as well, one by one. As she reached the other side; Portman, and the Kid were down on their knees throwing up.

"Why do we gotts come all this way? Why can't UAC rent-a-cops take care, of this bullshit?"

"Here we go with the complaining. AGAIN." Naktura started.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Portman snapped.

"Oh I think you know what I mean, don't play dumb. Oh wait you ain't playin,' you are dumb!" 'Tura had to get Portman back, especially about that whole acting like a man thing.

"Enough!" Sarge shouted at them.

Behind him the Kid and Reaper were talking to some guy - or half of a guy anyway - in a wheelchair. Apparently his name was Pinky. Pinky checked their communication equipment and gun cameras. Sarge ordered Mac to stay behind and secure the room. Mac was clearly not happy. He thought one of the girls should have to stay behind, but after getting rip-roaring drunk and mouthing off to Sarge at the last team BBQ he knew he was just going to have to suck it up and stay behind. He hoped, if there was any battle, that he would be there for it.

The rest went upstairs to the Atruim area. It appeared all of the people who worked there had been gathered there. Portman immediately headed off to hit on some women, but was very quickly shot down. He then went after a blond who appeared to be heading towards Sarge. Sarge told him to shut up, just before one of the base administrators introduced her as Dr. Samantha Grimm.

Dani felt her breath catch in her throat. Dr. GRIMM? Was Reaper married? As much as she knew it was unprofessional of her she was suddenly both angry and hurt. He had no reason to confide in them, but how could a man never mention his wife?

Tura looked over at Dani. She could see that Dani was trying to hide her shock. Tura moved over to her friend as Reaper tried to convince Sarge not to allow the doctor to join them.

"You ok?" Tura whispered to her friend softly enough that no-one else could hear her.

Dani swallowed hard. "Yea. I'm ok."

They both listened as Sarge informed Reaper the doctor would be joining them. As they all moved to follow the doctor to the airlock Duke approached Reaper.

"Reaper, don't tell me you let a fine piece of ass like that get away from you." Duke teased.

Reaper turned to glare at Duke and growled at him, "She's my sister."

It was all Dani could do to keep her shout of joy inside. He was still single! She looked at her friend and Tura rolled her eyes at her. Dani broke into a big, ridiculous grin.

They were instructed to follow Dr. Grimm, as they did, Naktura looked around. She was pondering to herself what this mission was really about. She did see the transmission in the chopper, but didn't fully understand. She walked over towards Duke, and Destroyer.

"Y'all nervous?"

Duke, and Destroyer quickly shook their heads from one side to the other. "Hell no. You?"

"Fuck no." 'Tura put her headphones back into her ear and blasted her song up. She put the volume as high, as it could go. Sam Grimm was talking about how many people, were trapped inside. And had them listen to something, on a tape recorder. "Open the door." Sarge ordered.

'Tura had no idea what had just happened. Or what Sarge just ordered. 'Maybe I should take these out?' She thought to herself. "OHH! But this is a good song. Maybe if I nod a lot, they'll think I'm listening. Yeah I'll do that.' She started nodding.

"Goat, Portman on you."

"It's on." Goat, and Portman walked into another room, with handheld devices, scanning the walls.

"Magnesium, lead. It's all normal."

"All clear." Goat shouted, as he turned to Sarge.

Pinky gave the team a map, on the screen on a wall. Sarge thought for a second. "Portman, Naktura, Goat, genetics. Duke, you'll keep Dr. Grimm her safe here on her salvage op. Reaper, Kid and Dani check out Carmack's office. Destroyer, and I will take the weapons lab. Be safe men."

"Ahem." 

"And Ladies."

It was strangely quiet for what was supposed to be a working laboratory facility. Reaper took point, with the Kid following him, and Dani covering their six. She wondered who had forgotten to pay the electrical bill. For a well funded lab they seem to have forgotten to put lights in. One by one they cleared the rooms on their way to Dr. Carmack's office.

"Where is everybody?" The Kid whispered as they cleared another lab room.

Just then Dani noticed a lab coat hanging on a pipe near the floor. She picked it up to find one of the arms covered with blood. She looked up at Reaper. They both knew that whatever was going on here it wasn't good. No matter what Portman wanted to believe. This was nothing so simple as a pissed off employee with a gun. Something like that might be messy, but it usually left bodies lying around. Not just bloody uniforms.

They continued on. Dani could see the Kid was extremely nervous. She wished there was time to talk to him. To get him to calm down. Nerves like his were dangerous. Dani waited outside as the men cleared the next room. It was so dark and quiet she could almost imagine it was late at night and everyone was just safely back in their room, asleep. But she doubted anyone was sleeping right now. Unless it was the sleep of the dead.

When they came out Reaper motioned for the Kid to take the lead. He then had Dani follow him and he covered their backs. A few moments later something dropped from the ceiling and immediately the Kid began to fire. Dani raised her weapon but couldn't get a bead on anything. What was the Kid firing at?

All units report contact." Came the order from Sarge over the comms. After a moment he repeated the order "Goddamnit, all units report contact!"

Reaper quickly moved forward to assess the situation.

"It was moving," A sheepish Kid told him, indicating a loose tube that had, at some point, become loose.

Reaper said nothing to him, but his lips tightened, clearly annoyed. Then he replied to Sarge, "It's noth'n Sarge. Just wasting ghosts."

Reaper glared one more time at the Kid and then took point again. The Kid looked at her, clearly embarrassed. Dani walked up to him.

"You have to try to relax Kid," She spoke softly to him. "I know your nerves are all on edge. We are all on edge. But you have to relax or someone's going to get hurt. Now just take a deep breath and then we'll move on, ok?"

The Kid nodded. She could see he was still scared. His hands were almost shaking. After a moment he turned and started to follow Reaper.

Dani looked up and her breath caught in her throat. It might have only been a loose tube that startled the Kid, but the marks she saw on the ceiling around where the tube had been told her that it something had recently torn the tube loose. Something with claws. She looked ahead, ready to call Reaper back, but he was already going around the next turn. There would be time later. Now she needed to focus on her job and keep the men safe.

Goat was not having an enjoyable time with Naktura and Portman. They were constantly at each other's throats. "Portman lead they way. Naktura you go in the back." Goat growled.

"What? Why me. Have dipstick go in the back."

"So you wanna call me names now? This coming from the ugly female, that can't get no fucking guys."

"Oh, well, at least I fuck people."

"You're fucking asking for it--" Not knowing but their comm links were on the whole time. Most of the team found this amusing.

Pinky and Mac were laughing out loud. "They always this loud?"

"Yeah you get used to it. See as I figure it, Ports likes Naktura, but then again Ports likes anything that has two legs."

Pinky gave a sigh. "Glad I don't have two legs."

They both laughed again.

"NAKTURA, PORTMAN IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'LL HAVE GOAT SHOOT YOU BOTH!" Sarge screamed through the comm link.

Naktura and Portman both knew Goat wouldn't shoot them, but they figured they shouldn't piss Sarge off any more. As they checked the genetics room, they heard animals growling.

"Oh it's a cute puppy-wuppy. Who's a cutey? You are." Naktura was talking to a white pitbull. Then it tried to bite her. "Well I didn't think you were that cute anyways."

Goat rolled his eyes at her and then moved forward, sweaping his gun from one side of the room to the other. The room was really creeping him out. There were jars full of body parts and containers with things in them that looked like beating hearts. It was a freaky room with a strange odor.

Portman followed Goat, though he tried not to look like he was following. He was freaked out too, but didn't want anyone to know. He had taken one of his usual pills to try and calm his nerves, but it didn't seem to be working too well.

Naktura followed further behind, careful to watch her footing. There were broken glass containers on the floor, along with books and papers. Someone had been in a damn hurry to leave that room and she was pretty sure she didn't want to know why.


	3. New Information

Back in the archeological lab Duke was trying to do his best to not sound like an idiot in front of Sam.

"So, uh, what is it you do for work?"

"I'm a forensic archeologist. I specialize in DNA reconstruction." She answered, barely paying attention to him as she began to download the data from her server.

"Oh yea?" He nodded, like he actually knew what that meant. "That's cool."

He looked at her for a moment before he realized she wasn't going to look up at him. He began to walk around the room. That's when he got a good look at what was in the glass case.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed, "Are those for real?"

Sam finally looked up to see what he was looking at, "Yes, that's Lucy and her child. They were our first major find."

"Are they human?" Duke asked as he leaned forward to get a closer look.

"Humaniod actually," Sam finally began to engage him in conversation. "You want to see something interesting? Come here."

She didn't need to ask Duke twice. He hurried over to her side.

"This is Lucy's chromosome profile." She told him as she called some data up on her screen. "Are you familiar with human DNA?"

"Uh," Duke didn't want to seem stupid, "Well, science was never my best subject."

Sam didn't seem to care. She immediately began instructing him, "Humans have twenty three pairs of chromosomes. Lucy has twenty four."

Duke looked at the screen, not sure what he was seeing, "So, uh, what does the extra pair do?"

Sam stood up and walked past Duke towards Lucy. "It makes her super human. The extra pair makes her super strong, super fit, super intelligent."

"Damn," Duke said, suitably impressed, "Where do I get me an extra chromosome?"

Sam turned and gave Duke a little smile, "It may be possible some day. Dr. Carmack is working to isolate the chromosome. It would be such an amazing thing. These people had conquered disease. We found no genetic disorders, no viruses, no cancer. Their cells divided fifty times faster than ours. They healed almost instantly."

"Wow!" Duke was amazed. "Imagine that. So if I was to be like them and get shot I'd heal almost instantly?"

"It would depend on where you got shot, but effectively yes." She nodded and then went back to her computer.

Duke was about to follow her when he heard the Kid's voice on his headset.

"We got movement up ahead." the Kid's voice informed everyone.

'Shit' is what most people thought, Kid never said where the movement was. So they had to try, and figure out for themselves.

Kid, Repaer, and Dani; were running all over Carmack's office, shining their gun light's everywhere. "Hold on." Repaer whispered. After a minute of silence, there was a pound on a table.

"THERE!" Dani yelled as she fired her un, and the thump.

:"Reaper report to me": Sarge yelled through the comm.

:"Moving west through Carmack's office, FAST":

Now their was basically a traffic jam , to get to the west side of Carmack's office. Naktura, Goat, and Portman slammed into Destroyer, and Sarge.

"GO!" Sarge yelled as they ran to catch up to the others.

Reaper ran ahead of Dani, and Kid, he ran off into a darker area. "If you have a weapon, drop it."

Dani came up behind him, and turned the light switch, which barley made a difference. They shined their lights again and saw a small man shivering in the corner. The rest of the RRTS crew, except Duke, and Mac, were there.

Sam came running, and looked over at Reaper. "Sam you should have stayed with Duke--" Duke came running behind the doctor.

"But he know's me John. Dr. Carmack it's me Samantha. I'm not going to hurt you. Where are the other's."

Naktura backed away from the doctor, he looked as if he would rip your eyes out of your head. She backed into Destroyer.

who grabbed onto her, and pulled her back.

Sam slowly approached Dr. Carmack. Reassuring him she wouldn't hurt him. Dani was thinking Sam had far more to fear from him than he did from her.

Suddenly the man dropped something. Dani felt queasy as she realized it was a human arm, or at least part of an arm. What the hell was going on here? And why was this man running around clutching a severed arm?

Dr. Carmack reached up and abruptly pulled his ear off.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Sam gasped as she stumbled back, away from the Doctor.

"Damn!" Duke exclaimed.

"Get a med kit!" Sam ordered to no-one in particular.

Reaper responded by pulling an emergency med kit out of one of his pockets. He handed it to Sam.

"Oh nice," Portman laughed softly.

"Duke, get them him to the infirmary with Dr. Grimm," Sarge ordered. "Portman, Kid, go to the airlock and dig in. anything trying to get away from us will get driven straight to you. Reaper, Dani, Goat you take the south flank. Destroyer, Naktura, you're with me. Now let's see if we can find the body that goes with that arm."

Portman didn't take long to start messing with the Kid's head. "It's messed up hun? A guy like Carmack, who's trained to put logic before emotion, is so freaked, he tears off his own ear. I tell you, it's shit like that that gets under your skin."

The Kid couldn't take any more. His nerves had been stretched tight since the beginning of the mission. This last scene was more than he could take. "Do you have any?"

"Any what?" Portman pretended not to understand.

"You know," The Kid didn't want to say it outloud. He hated the fact that he wasn't as brave at the other guys. He wanted to be as cool under fire as they were. "I just need something to help me get my game face on."

Portman laughed, but didn't argue. He was more than happy to have someone to share his "goodies" with. All of the other guys thought they were too good to take a relaxer. It made him feel good to know someone else needed them as well.

Sarge, lead the way with Destroyer, and Naktura pretty far behind. Naktura was dead last, she had this feeling that, someone or something was following them. She stopped in her tracks, and squinted her eyes.

"Naktura!" Sarge yelled, not even turning back, to see what she was doing. "Come on!"

Destroyer turned around, and walked towards her. "Come on Tura. You heard Sarge."

"He's going the wrong way."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You don't understand, do you? Something is here. And it's devising a plan."

"No, come on. Maybe you need something to drink, are you hungry?" They were finally caught up with Sarge. He overheard their descussuion, and decided to stop for a few minutes, he needed a breather as well. "Got five minutes."

"All troops if you need to, take a five minute break. But report if you see anything."

"I wonder how Kid is doing with Portman?"

"Probably alright. He's a big boy." Naktura chuckled. "Sarge somethin's not right in this area."

He bent down, and looked into her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I have this... feeling, that something isn't right."

"What do you mean you have a feeling something isn't right?" He frowned at her. He was not man to put much faith in feelings.

She frowned back at him, "My gut tells me there is something close by. Behind us. Watching us. It's studying us Sarge. Scoping us out to figure out our weaknesses."

Sarge shook his head, clearly disgusted. "'Tura, a real soldier knows when to trust his gut and when to disregard the fear. Nothing is following us. Nothing is studying us. Now eat something and get your imagination under control."

'Tura gritted her teeth. She wanted to argue with him, but knew it would do no good.

"Don't you worry 'Tura," Destroyer spoke to her quietly as Sarge moved away. "I got you covered. Ain't noth'n going to get to you while I'm around."

Naktura looked up at him. She still didn't feel good. She knew something was very wrong, but she also knew the best she could do now was stay alert and ready for whatever was coming after them. She smiled at Destoryer, "I got you covered too."


	4. First Contact

Meanwhile, on the other side of the complex Goat was leading Dani and Reaper around the other way. They were all to meet back at the airlock.

Dani found it hard to be between the guys. She had to be aware of where she was pointing her weapon. She had heard too many stories of guys getting lazy and accidentally shooting a fellow soldier in the field. She was NOT going to make that mistake.

Goat felt himself slip into his "zone". It was when he felt the world go quiet around him and he could sense things that he could not see. It was so dark that even the flashlight on his weapon barely broke through the pitch black ahead of him.

Unfortunately, he was so focused on the staircase in front of him he failed to notice the canister at the top of the stairs. His boot hit it just a moment before he realized his mistake.

But it was too late. The canister tipped over and went tumbling down the stairs.

"God-dammit," He cursed. The word slipping out before he could stop it. Until fairly recently he had not worried about swearing. He had spoken without thinking. But ever since that day in the jungle he had promised himself he would change. To prove that he would change, everytime he said the Lord's name in vain, he would cut a cross into her forearm. He grabbed his knife, from inside of his boot, and took it out, roughly.

"Goat?" Dani was behind him, looking at the knife, afraid of what was going to happen next. "What are you doing?"

He finished his cross, and looked up at her. "I…I took his name in vain."

She frowned. What was she suppose to say to that? He was very deeply into religion and you couldn't stop him. "Have you seen Reaps?"

"No. Why? Any reason?"

"Heh. No, just wanted to make sure everyone was okay. Is there any problem with that?"

Goat put his knife, back into his right boot. "No. No problem." He turned around and there was Reaper.

"Let's keep going." He was cut off by a sound down the hallway, in the genetics room.

------------------

"Destroyer, Naktura five minutes is up. Lets go."

Destroyer help 'Tura up, and gave her a, one handed hug. "Everything is gonna be alright."

"Yeah. That's what everyone says. I guess as long as your here." She winked, as the taller soldier.

"Guess so." He gave a big smile. Destroyer wasn't one to usually smile, but he couldn't help it.

"We heard something in Genetics," Reaper's voice came over the comm, "We're re-entering."

"That's affirmative Reaper," Sarge replied.

Dani followed Reaper and Goat back into the Genetics lab. Immediately the smell made her almost take a step back. It smelled of blood and death.

"Looks like we missed the party," Reaper joked quietly.

"We were just here." Goat whispered urgently, "What happened to all the animals?"

Dani looked around, horrified by what she saw. Blood and guts were everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, hanging from the bent and broken cages. She could feel the bile rise up her throat, but determined, she fought it back down. She didn't get sick coming through the Ark, she wasn't about to get sick now.

Reaper led the way through the lab. He had seen too many things in his life to be easily shocked, but he had to admit something about this situation disturbed him.

He barely had time to complete that thought when he heard something coming from across the room. With a swift turn he had his gun aimed right at the sound. It appeared to be one of the scientists. Whoever it was, was wearing a white lab coat. He lowered his weapon to a less threatening position, trusting both in his trained reflexes and that Goat and Dani would cover him if there was trouble.

Dani had turned so that her back was to the men. She could see the man in the white lab coat over her shoulder. She bumped Goat slightly with her shoulder so that he knew she was there and so that he also knew she was not facing the current situation. She knew she had nothing to worry about. The same as she would not let anything happen to them, they would not let anything happen to her. It was a trust that had taken a long time to build, but it was something they had to have going into situations like this.

"Sir, RRTS, we're here to help." He spoke in a low tone, not wanting to startle the man. But, strangely, the man barely glanced at them. He seemed not to care that they were there. Had he lost his mind like Dr. Carmack? "Sir, are you ok?"

The man whipped around, holding a lab rat. Before they could react he had shoved the rat's head in his mouth and bit it off.

"Oookaay," Reaper drawled. This man was even more whacked out than Dr. Carmack.

After devouring the rat, the man with the white lab coat, grabbed a knife next to him. He grunted, and look ready to Sarge.

"No. No! Sir put the weapon down."

The man gave a snarl, and started to charge. But at the same time; Goat, Dani, and Reaper started to fire their weapons at him. After a few bullets, through his chest, he was done, as fell onto the cage, that he grabbed the rat from.

"CONTACT REPORT!" Sarge barked into his comm.

"We found another one of the scientist. He rushed us, crazy just like Carmack."  
"Can you ID him?"

"We got a Dr. Olsen. You we bag him, and tag him?"

"Negative, continue your search."

"You see Sarge. I told you something was here."

"No Naktura, you said something was studying us. Stalking us."

She took a step closer to Sarge. "Do you not get this? That thing was studying; Reaper, Goat, and Dani."

"What are you talking about? Do you need to switch places with someone? Want to go in the lab with Sam, and Duke cam come out, and help us? Or switch with Mac? Has Portman got to you?"

"Jesus. Why isn't anyone listening to me?" She turned to Destroyer. "Des, you believe me, right?"

"I don't know, Maybe you need to sit out for a while. I think Portman got into your head."

"I'm not crazy. You aren't listening. Fine I'll go with another group." She walked off down the hall, and took a sharp turn.

"NAKTURA"

Of course she heard him, but she was so pissed, she refused to answer. What group would she go with? Perhaps with Mac? After all he always wants to be a part of the battle. "EEEKKK"

Destroyer was next to her in a heartbeat. "What is it?"

"I saw something!" She gasped. "Something was staring at me! Destroyer, you have to believe me. I saw something!"

Destroyer said nothing, his eyes searching the darkness. He saw nothing, but trusted that Naktura wouldn't make anything up.

"There's nothing there now." He commented softly. "Come on, don't let the Sarge get to you. Stay with us. Don't be walk'n around on your own here."

Naktura was going to argue, but when she looked up at Destroyer she could see the concern in his eyes. So she just nodded and turned to follow him back. She'd change places later, when it was safer.

Back in the genetics lab Dani took one last look at the scientist. She could feel a cold chill run through her. What was going on here?

"Look at him Reaper," She whispered to the man standing next to her as he checked his weapon. "He looks like he's been dead for days."

Reaper looked at the scientist and then at her, "Well, he's really dead now."

She glanced at him to see if he was joking.

He was. He gave her a quick, reassuring wink, "Come on, we gotta keep moving."

Slowly he and Goat moved towards the door. Dani wasn't sure she was ready for what was on the other side of it, but she followed their lead.

The doors opened and Goat and Reaper stepped through, sweeping each side of the hallway.

Suddenly there was a sound behind her. Like something big falling over. She spun around and started firing. Immediately Reaper and Goat were on each side of her firing with her.

"Go, go, go!" Reaper started shouting at Dani as they then took to chasing the creature through the lab.

"Contact report!" Sarge shouted at them through the comm.

Goat and Dani got to the other door at the same time and swung out, clearing each side of the hallway. Reaper ran between them, chasing after the creature.

"We're chasing something!" Reaper replied to Sarge.

"What do you mean something?" Sarge demanded.

"Something big!" He replied as they all ran down the hallway. Reaper stopped at the corner to get coverage from Dani and Goat, "Not human!"

"God-dammit, give me a confirmation on what you see Reaper!" Sarge's voice rose even higher.

As they rounded the corner they could see a floor grating had been pulled up.

"It's in the sewer." Reaper spoke up, "All units, all units, southeast corridor near the med lab."


	5. Into the sewer

Naktura so badly wanted to go tell Sarge off, she knew she was right, but no one believed her, not even Destroyer. As they ran to the sewer, it was dead silent, art least until everyone else showed up.

"I thought 'being in the shit' was a saying." Portman commented, as he looked down in the sewer.

"Get in the goddamned hole, Portman!" Ordered a very pissed of Sarge.

Portman got in first, and nearly fell, as he got to the last step, of the ladder. Then Naktura who actually splashed some water up at Portman. Finally Destroyer, Dani, Reaper, Kid, and Sarge were finally down in the sewer. Sarge looked over at one of the men.

"Destroyer, cover the exit." He gave a nod, and watched as the other's walked off. He went up to 'Tura before she got to far ahead. "Everything will be fine, go with Goat."

"Be sober, be vigilant because your adversary the devil...walketh about seeking who he may devour." Goat grabbed his cross necklace, and kissed it, and put it in his shirt.

"That's real comforting Goat, that ain't creeping me out at all." Sneered Portman.

All of a sudden Portman disappeared in the water. "PORTMAN!" Sarge yelled, running to help him up. Reaper, and Goat each grabbed an arm, struggling to get him up.

"Grab an arm."

"He's slipping.

"Goddamn son of a bitch is heavy."

"Someone's done there."

Portman coughed a few times, and then started to cuss. "Shit."

"Portman what happened?"

He looked up at Sarge. "I fell in the damn hole. Shit."

"Everyone on me, watch your goddamn footing. Everyone move."

There were four tunnels, meaning groups. "Goat."

"Sir."

"Straight ahead."

"Reaper, take the Kid and go right," Sarge waved them off, "Naktura and Dani, take the back tunnel to the left. Portman you're with me."

Reaper cautiously entered the tunnel he had been assigned. The Kid followed closely behind. At first all Reaper could hear was the sound of the dripping water and the slight noise they made walking through the knee deep water. But his hearing had become more sensitive the longer they stayed in that place. It was like a whisper at first, but Reaper knew that it was more than that. Whipping around his eyes searched the near darkness for movement. He saw nothing, but his instincts told him that something was nearby.

All of a sudden the Kid moved towards him, "You lost your folks right?"

Reaper was immediately pissed. The Kid was talking as if they were back in the barracks. Casual and loud. Dammit. This was not the time or place. "Shut up."

It was like he hadn't said a word.

"Small world," the Kid continued, "I mean I lost my parent's too."

Reaper turned away from him. Hoping the Kid would take a hint and stop talking.

It was a vain hope. "Yea, I mean I woke up one morning and everything was gone. The only thing left was me. They wanted the tv more than they wanted me."

Reaper had finally had enough. Swiftly he turned and grabbed the Kid, pinning him up against the wall of the tunnel.

"Every time you open your mouth, you give away our position." He growled as softly as he could. He, personally, knew how dangerous that was. And how little sound it took to attract the enemy. He was NOT going to die in a sewer.

He glared at the Kid, looking to make sure the young man was listening to him. But, in a moment, he knew something was wrong. He pulled out his red light, something he always carried with him so that he would not lose his night vision in the dark. He pointed the light at the Kid's face.

Son-of-a-bitch! He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You're pupils are dilated. Are you high?"

"Whaaaat?" The Kid stuttered, trying to think of a good answer. He did not want to admit to Reaper what he had done. "No, I got this condition..."

Reaper tightened his grip on the Kid. His fury raging through him. Drugs! What the fuck! The fastest way to get yourself and your buddies killed was by taking that stuff. "I don't care! You take one more shot of that shit and I'll blow holes in you! Are we clear?!?"

The Kid nodded. Unsure whether or not Reaper really meant his threat, but knowing he did not want to find out. He was also feeling a bit ashamed. He admired Reaper greatly. He had never met a soldier quite like him before. The man could pick up a weapon and be an expert with it in under an hour. Nothing ever seemed to faze him.

Reaper smacked him on the chest roughly, before turning to move away. He was very angry at the moment, even as he recognized that it was not uncommon for newbies to use something to help them through their first mission. Several of his closest buddies, at the time, had used something. Still, there was a reason those buddies were dead now.

Just then he heard the noise again. Like the one he had heard earlier only much closer.

Then he saw it! Something moving through the tunnel. He raised his weapon to fire.

And the Kid stepped right in front of his gun! Reaper gave a quick thought to shooting the Kid for being so stupid, but quickly discarded the idea.

"Get down!" He shouted at him.

The Kid began to stutter something.

"Get down!" He shouted again, with more urgency.

This time it seemed to register. Awkwardly the Kid squatted down.

But it was too late. The thing was gone.

"Goat, I think there is something coming up on you." Reaper informed the team.

Goat turned in a full circle, shaking a hell of a lot more than he already was. His light went on, then off, on for a little longer, then off. "Shit." He mumbled. "This can't be happening, my light is down--"

"Don't move I'm on my way." Reaper reported, as he ran through the knee deep water, to reach his comrade.

"Pinky. Pinky, can you see anything?"

Both Mac, and Pinky looked on the computer monitor's. "Nope. Nothing."

Goat looked off in the distance, he saw two eyes. Could it be Dr, Willits? "Dr. Willits?"

The creature snarled at first, then revealed it's other nine eyes. It roared, and then tackled Goat. Goat knew that he couldn't get this thing off of him. He stumbled with it, screaming in pain.

Reaper came running what he thought, just in time. He began to fire, but the creature went off in the shadows. He flashed his light; left then right. "Your Dead!" he yelled as he fired a few bullets into the monster. He punched the thing a few times, then began to shoot it at least 10 more times.

"Reaper. Reaper! REAPER! God-dammit Reaper what the fuck is going on?!":

Reaper ran over to help Goat up, but he looked over at him, he wasn't moving. On his neck, it was all bloody. 'Oh no.' he thought to himself. "MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!!"

As if on command everyone came running over to where Reaper was. Naktura heard man down, she looked at Goat. "MOTHERFUCKER!" She yelled. Everyone knew that Goat was the closest thing she had to a father, and he considered her a daughter. Destroyer came running, and saw Goat down.

"Back to the lab. Let's go!" Sarge bent down to pick up, the lifeless body.

Sarge and Reaper carried Goat between them through the Atrium. The crowd of people there began to panic. Behind them Destroyer, Portman, the Kid and Dani carried a black bag that clearly had a body in it. Naktura followed closely behind, barely containing her fear and pain. How could this have happened? Dammit! Why did Sarge send Goat off on his own? Someone should have been with him! SHE should have been with him. She didn't get to him in time. As soon as she heard his light was down she had known something bad was about to happen, but she just couldn't get to him in time. His cry of pain echoed in her brain. She would never forget it for the rest of her life.

As soon as they got to the infirmary Reaper began working on Goat. Reaper had trained to be the team's EMT.

"Get his vest off him!" Reaper ordered as he pulled the life signs scanner closer and turned it on.

"I've got a weak pulse," Duke commented. He held Goat's hand as he felt for the pulse in his wrist. Goat had always watched out for him. Spent hours training him on how to stay alive in any situation he might enter. The man had gotten a bit weird with the religious stuff, but he had always been a great friend and mentor.

"Portman, get me a line in here," Reaper instructed Portman - each of the men knew how to start and IV. It was a requirement for any member of the RRTS to know. "Kid, keep pressure on that wound."

The Kid hesitated only for a brief second. He had never seen anyone hurt like this before. The adrenaline had burned out anything that was left of the drugs that Portman had given him. Quickly he picked up a cloth and covered the wound on Goat's neck.

Reaper looked at Duke, "How's the pulse?"

Duke shook his head, "I'm losing him."

"Dani, get me a shot of adrenaline."

Dani loaded up a syringe as Sam stepped back to put her arm around Naktura. The women had barely met, but Sam could see how shaken up she was. Naktura gasped as the life signs monitor went flat. Sam held her tighter.

"I've lost the pulse," Duke spoke softly.

"Ok, let's defib," Reaper commanded as he pulled sensitive wireless monitors off the defibrillator machine and placed them on Goat's chest.

"Come on man!" Destroyer spoke to Goat, hoping his friend would hear him and fight to make it back.

"CLEAR!" Reaper shouted and hit Goat with the first shock of electricity.

A slight pulse appeared on the screen.

Just at that moment Sarge noticed something, "Where the hell is Carmack?"

Dani thought it was ridiculous timing for Sarge to notice something like that. Goat was dying. Sarge could just be so insensitive sometimes.

"He disappeared," Sam answered.

"What do you mean, he disappeared?" Sarge demanded.

"He's gone. He disappeared. " Sam answered, she too was annoyed with Sarge. It seemed to her there was a more urgent matter at hand.

"I've lost the pulse again," Duke felt the panic run through him. This was bad. Really bad.

"Shit," Reaper growled, "Ok, gonna defib, CLEAR!"

He hit him again. Nothing.

"Come on..." Reaper glared at the monitor as if demanding it show him what he wanted to see.

"We're losing him." Duke spoke his deepest fear.

"Dani, give me that adrenalin," Reaper held his hand out.

Dani handed him the syringe. Quickly Reaper injected it. Watching for a response. Again, nothing.

"Come on you son of a bitch," Reaper fought back his own fear. He was not going to lose another teammate! "Ok, going again. CLEAR!"

Reaper watched the monitor. Willing it to show signs of life. But there was nothing. No pulse. No blood pressure. And, worst of all, no brain activity. He watched, waiting, hoping, yet knowing the truth that he couldn't bare to face. He looked down at Goat. One of the men he had served the longest with. One of the men who had been there for him when Jumper died in the jungle. How could this have happened? How did that thing get by him? How could he have let this happen?

Finally he breathed the words no one wanted to hear. "He's gone."


	6. About to go wrong

Naktura choked back a sob as Sam wrapped her arms tightly around her.

Reaper kicked a rolling stand away. Enraged at his inability to save his friend, not once, but twice. At that moment he felt like a complete failure not only as a soldier, but a man and a friend as well.

"Doctor you were going to tell me, just what the FUCK is going on around here."

"What?"

Come here. COME HERE!" Sarge snarled at her.

Sam gave Naktura a big hug, then walked over to Sarge. "This is what?"

Sarge bent down, and uncovered a black bag, that had a dead body in it. Its flesh was rotting away. Dani gasped, as Sam screamed. "GOD!"

"Have you found anything like this on your archeological digs?"

Sam shook her head. "No."

"Is there any way this thing, could have same from the outside from the surface?"

"No. The plant is completely dead."

Portman smirked. It came from somewhere, lady."

Sarge looked at Portman, and gave him a death glare. "Portman, shut up!"

She looked up at him. "The atmosphere on the surface can't support life."

"Maybe it doesn't need air, huh? It could have come from another planet or something."

"What? Like an alien?" She scuffed.

"LOOK AT THAT THING!"

"PORTMAN. YOU NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Reaper looked at that, thing. "That's not what we saw. That's not what Goat, Dani, and I shoot at in genetics."

Portman looked at Reaper. "You telling me, there's more of these fucking things?

"Where are your surface entry points?"

"There's a pressure door, at the end of the north corridor." Kid, Dani, Destroyer, and Portman you get there on the double."

Destroyer took a deep breath, and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Whatever this thing is...it can not get back through the Ark."

"Mac--"

"Sir:"

"I want you to arm Pinky with a weapon, with some ST grenades, and seal the Ark door."

"There's one other door--" Sam spoke up hesitantly.

"Where?" Sarge demanded.

Reaper was the one to respond to the question. "The entrance to the archeological dig."

"Reaper and Naktura lets go meet Mac. He'll be coming with us, to the entrance. Duke stay here with Dr. Grimm."

He looked over at her, but she wasn't paying attention to any of this. All she was doing was kneeling down, by Goat's body. Her hands were together as one, as if she was saying a prayer.

"NAKTURA!"

"What?" She looked over at him, with her eyes looking pissed. She was pissed after all. So where the other's, but not as pissed as her.

"Go meet Mac, Reaper, and I are going to take care of something first."

She took one last look at his body. One tear ran down her face, she looked up at Reaper. He nodded his head, telling her to go. As she walked off to meet Mac, all that she could think of is that it was her fault. Her fault she wasn't with him. It was her fault, that she didn't make it there fast enough. In her head, she could here him screaming. 'Damn Sarge, why did you send him by himself. For Godsakes, send Portman. No one gives a damn about him.' As she walked she kicked a door open, and stood, awaiting for the other's. Boy, was she ever pissed.

Reaper, and Sarge put the creature body, under a lab table to examine it later. They placed Goat's body in separate room, inside another black bag. Sarge stormed out of there, but Reaper did a cross sign, with his hands. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Mac loaded a pistol and handed it to Pinky, along with some grenades. "Here you go. Don't let anything through the Ark." He turned then walked off.

Pinky was confused, he had no idea how to work these things. "Hey, wait. Wait a minute. You can't leave me here. I'm not a soldier."

Everyone was leaving this deathly place, as fast as they could. Mac kept on walking hearing Pinky, but not turning around. He then heard. "Why don't you go fuck yourself? This is bullshit. YOU'RE suppose to protect me!"

He pressed a button, and then walked through the door. It closed after he got through. "Ark secure." Naktura came running from down the hallway. "Let's go."

"What's the hurry?"

"I said LET'S GO! Sarge, and Reaper are waiting for us. Now come on."


	7. Saying goodbye

Mac didn't know what her problem was, he just assumed that it was because of Goat dying. As they met the other two, they ran to the dig.

Back in the infirmary Sam was dissecting the creature they had killed in the sewer. She had sent Duke off to get a power bone saw down the hall, but she was starting to regret that. The lights flickered as if they were going to go off. She looked around. She was frightened. She was trying to remain brave, but after watching Goat die she was no longer convinced things were going to be ok. The lights flickered again. Now she was scared. Something was happening and she no longer felt safe.

She walked over to the nanowall and opened it up. She called out for Duke but there was no reply. She stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind her. She began walking quickly down the hall calling out for Duke. Still no reply.

The lights flickered again and she broke into a run, calling out for Duke. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her. She cried out, but it was only Duke.

"Hey, hey, hey," He responded to her scream. "Relax, it's just a power surge."

She looked at him, clearly not reassured.

He smiled at her, trying to calm her and distract her. He held out an object, "You ok? Here's your bone saw."

She tried to relax, focusing on the saw. She took it from Duke and started back towards the infirmary.

Duke could see she was still frightened. So he tried again to distract her. "So which of you is the oldest?"

Sam was startled by the question, "Oh, me, by two minutes."

"Twins? Shit," Duke chuckled, "Identical right?"

Just at that moment the lights flickered again and there came a noise from a side hallway. It was a dog. And he was snarling at Sam.

"Get back in the lab," Duke ordered Sam as he raised his weapon.

Sam backed up slowly, finally getting to the key pad. She opened the nanowall again and re-entered the infirmary.

Just as she did so the dog suddenly began to whine and whimper. Duke barely had time to register the change.

Sam screamed as something reached out of the darkness to grab Duke. It's claws just scraping his shoulder as his trained reflexes moved him away from the threat. Duke turned and fired his machine gun at the creature, but barely got 6 shots off before the gun jammed.

"Run!" Sam screamed.

Duke pulled out his side arm and emptied the clip into the creature as he backed up towards the nanowall.

"Come on!" Sam screamed, this time near hysterical.

"Motherfucker!" Duke shouted as the creature closed in on him. He tripped backwards through the nanowall, immediately calling out to Sam, "Close it!"

She turned and hit the "close" button, falling backwards, out of fear as the thing lunged at her. The wall closed, but the creature was not trapped outside. At least not all of it was. The thing was now stuck in the wall.

Duke wrapped his arms protectively around Sam as the creature fought against the wall. Suddenly it shot its tongue out at them, barely missing them both. The tongue skidded across the room. It lay still and the creature in the wall clearly wasn't going to get loose.

Finally Sam collapsed, exhausted, in Duke's arms.

"That's why I don't do nanowalls." Duke stated firmly.

As the four soldiers entered the dig, the flashed their guns, in every direction. Naktura noticed it was so dark, which was good in her opinion. She liked dark places, dark weather, just dark everything. "Secure the exit." Sarge ordered Mac, to stay close to the exit.

Reaper, and Sarge walked off close to each other, to talk. Naktura dragged her feet behind them. Reaper walked down all long hallway, and saw a window. He opened the curtain, and looked out of it, remembering when he was younger.

"Sam"

"I'm coming."

"I'm hungry lets eat." In his mind he saw images of his sister, his mother, father, and himself. Playing, just kidding around.

"Go around, go around again."

"Careful..." His mother warned.

"No! Mommy, Daddy!" Both him, and his sister yelled. The last part became very blurry, all he remembered was an explosion afterwards. He remembered his sister crying, and he was there to tell her everything was going to be fine, But it really wasn't, he knew that, but he couldn't tell Sam that. Finally he got back into real life, when Sarge touched him on his shoulder.

"Is this where it happened?"

"Did you find the door?" He didn't want to answer Sarge's question.

Sarge didn't answer, instead he looked ahead, and found the door. "John."

Reaper closed the curtain, quickly, then went into the room, following Sarge.

Naktura didn't know what to do, should she just kill herself. She couldn't do that. That meant she would never see her parents, her friends, Goat. Because she'd be in hell. But she's already in hell, this place is HELL! She wanted to go back to the lab, and grab his necklace. She'd take good care of it. But more then likely Sarge wouldn't allow that. She walked in the room, just as Sarge, and Reaper found two men.

"Clay. Thurman. Look at them, they weren't trying to stop something from getting in. Something stopped them out."

Sarge didn't like how things were going. Too many things had gone wrong so far. And this made no sense. Why would two scientists - who had to know they would die if they went outside, try to open the airlock without any oxygen tanks with them? What had scared them so badly they would attempt something so incredibly suicidal?

Reaper looked over at Naktura as she walked up next to him. He could see in her eyes how much the loss of Goat had devastated her. While Sarge spoke with Destroyer on the comm Reaper turned to face her, putting himself between her and Sarge.

"There's nothing either of us could have done." He spoke softly to her so that Sarge wouldn't hear. "You can't blame yourself for what happened. Goat wouldn't want you to."

Naktura looked up at him, her broken heart clearly showing in her eyes, "I have nothing to remember him by."

Reaper thought for a moment and then reached into the pocket on the front of his flak jacket and pulled out the half of Goat's dog tag that he had taken. He held it out for her.

Naktura gladly took it, "But don't you have to turn this in?"

He smiled slightly, "Don't worry about it. Things get lost in combat situations all the time."

She felt a great sense of pain and relief rush through her as her hand closed around the tag. She closed her eyes against all the emotions running through her.

Reaper reached up to wipe the tear away that had escaped her eye. "I know it's hard, but you have to pull yourself together. The team needs you."

She opened her eyes, took a deep breath and nodded. "Thanks Reaps."

He nodded back. All of a sudden they heard noises coming from the front of the dig site.

"Mac?" Reaper called out over the comm.

Naktura turned and started towards the dig entrance. Something had happened. Mac wasn't replying.

"Mac? Mac? Talk to me. Talk to me, Mac."

No answer. They ran off to where he was standing. All you could see was his headless/lifeless body. "SHIT!" Sarge cursed out loud. A light growl was heard. Naktura turned around and started to fire, all over the place. Reaper thought she was shooting at nothing, until he saw the creature, that must have killed Mac. It was a quick one, within 5 seconds it disappeared. Sarge ordered everyone to meet, by the airlocks.

Quietly Naktura hugged Goat's dogtag, and put it in her pocket. Checking in her pocket every few seconds to make sure it was still there. Her eyes were bloodshot, she had been crying but no tears were visible. She was holding it in, she needed to stop it. Especially in front of Portman he would call her a wuss. She had to hold it together until the situation was under control, until they were safely out of there.


End file.
